1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that electronic devices in this specification mean all devices which operate by being supplied with electric power, and electronic devices including power sources, electronic devices and electro-optical devices including power sources such as storage batteries, information terminal devices including storage batteries, and the like are all electronic devices. Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, and a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, and a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices used while being worn on human bodies, such as display devices mounted on heads, have recently been developed and are referred to as head-mounted displays or wearable displays. It is desired that electronic devices used while being worn on human bodies, such as hearing aids, have a light weight and a small size.
Along with a decrease in weight of electronic devices, it is demanded that storage batteries included in electronic devices also have a light weight and a small size.
Electronic books including flexible display devices are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.